1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color variable field emission device, and more particularly, to a field emission device having a simple structure and capable of adjusting emission intensity of red, green and blue light, respectively, to readily change emission colors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in a triode-type field emission device, when a gate electrode induces electron emission from a field emitter formed on a cathode electrode, the emitted electrons collide with a fluorescent layer formed on an anode electrode, so that cathode luminescence of the fluorescent layer causes light to be generated.
However, the conventional triode-type field emission device necessarily applies a high-voltage pulse as high as several to several tens of volts to the gate electrode in order to adjust brightness. Accordingly, the device requires a separate pulse driving high-voltage power supply for applying such a high-voltage pulse, which results in a complicated drive circuit and increased manufacturing costs.
In addition, while the conventional triode-type field emission device is easily applied to a general field emission display (FED), its structure is somewhat complicated to be applied to a field emission lamp.